okotowari_shimasufandomcom-20200215-history
No Thanks, Survival Game
No Thanks, Survival Game, is the 11th chapter of Okotowari Shimasu. Summary Nantoka High School celebrates its traditional Survival Day; an event where students are told without prior warning to eliminate each other with paintball weapons in order to win. Some students are unsure about participating at first, but they even begins when the Principal announces that the winner of the game will be able to skip having to take make-up tests for the rest of the school year. Kou's group has managed to barricate themselves inside a classroom, thanks to Kou trying to protect Akie, when Akayo Kirihara calls Keita. She tells her the whole female tennis club has been taken out by Mayu, who takes the phone to taunt Keita after finishing off Akayo. Keita becomes scared by this, as Maiko explains to Kou and Seraphina that Mayu has been the winner of the survival game since her first year in high school. Right after she finishes explaining, Mayu is heard heading towards them. Maiko sacrifices herself to let the rest of the team escape, as the wants someone in her class to get the team. After she's eliminated, the group find themselves in a dead end, where they have no choice but to use defensive tactics. As Mayu starts being visible, Erina shoots her gun, but the bullet hits Hotaru instead, who is eliminated from the game. Mayu greets the group in a taunting manner, expecting them to be scared of her, when she's suddenly shot by Katsuo, whose presence she didn't notice. Keita and Seraphina, who expect Katsuo to share the prize with one of them, congratulate him but he shoots them right after. Katsuo then goes on to challenge Kou, saying how he's not interested in the prize. Kou refuses to fight Katsuo once again, and Erina shoots Katsuo. Kou asks Erina to shoot him and then herself, letting Akie win, but Erina refuses, saying how she needs the prize to not fail Science. Mayu interrupts the fight, telling them the truth; the prize doesn't exist, and it's all just a tactic to get people motivated for their final exams. Erina is furious upon hearing this, and shoots Mayu several more times despite her already being dead. In the end, Erina surrenders herself peacefully and Akie is declared winner. Characters * Mayu Kurumato (first appearance) * Akayo Kirihara * Keita Narabuko * Erina Yoshisaki * Nantoka Principal * Kou Omori * Maiko Narabuko * Seraphina Klein * Akie Shirogami * Hotaru Akina * Katsuo Tomoda References * Akayo Kirihara is a female version of Prince Of Tennis character Akaya Kirihara, in appearance and name. This connection was pushed further when Maiko describes Akayo's aggressive playstyle, which is a key element of Akaya's playstyle and character in the series. Gallery Chapter11cover.png|Chapter cover akayo.JPG|Akayo Kirihara hotaru down.JPG|Hotaru is shot down by Erina's stray bullet erina aim.JPG|Erina's aim at work Mayugetsshot.JPG|Mayu being shot by Katsuo keita seraphina down.JPG|Seraphina and Keita are shot down by Katsuo katsuo down.JPG|Katsuo is shot down by Erina Erinagun.JPG|Erina, ready to take Kou down erina aim 2.JPG|Erina's aim art work, again mayu overkill.JPG|Mayu being shot again by Erina akie down.JPG|Akie is shot down by Kou's words Trivia * This is the first chapter to start with a traditional comic page, instead of a four-panel layout. * It's also the first chapter to start with a colored page instead of a grayscale. * In this chapter's cover, Mayu is seen wearing a blue Student Council armband. However, in Chapter 22 and onwards, the color of that armband would be changed to red. Category:Chapters